castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Camilla
Camilla is one of the main antagonists in Castlevania: Circle of the Moon. She is a female vampire loyal to Dracula, who plots his resurrection and eventual rise to power. She carefully devised a plan to bring her master back to full power. She owns a castle in Austria, where the events of the game take place. Character's history Camilla is a loyal minion and a devoted worshiper of chaos and Dracula.[http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/NewCV/manual-jcotm.htm Page 18, the Japanese Manual of Castlevania: Circle of the Moon] She plots the resurrection of her master in her castle located in Austria. In 1830, she successfully resurrected the demon lord, Count Dracula, although not at his full power. To restore his evil might, Camilla planned to sacrifice the vampire hunter Morris Baldwin, father of Hugh Baldwin and mentor to Nathan Graves, during a lunar eclipse of the full moon. As Graves began making headway in an effort to rescue his master, Camilla sent the Necromancer to delay him. Ultimately, under Dracula's approval, she brainwashed Hugh to do her evil bidding. She later meets Nathan in the Underground Waterway, whom she tries to convince to stop fighting, claiming that darkness is the true nature of the human soul, therefore meaning he shouldn't fight Dracula, but Nathan ignored her point of view, with her then alluding to Hugh's brainwashing by stating the latter was "more honest" with himself. Even though she perished at the hero's hand, Camilla relished the fact that the rite to restore the Count was nearly complete. Camilla plays a much larger role as the main antagonist in Circle of the Moon than in previous installments. She is the mastermind behind all events taking place in this story, from the resurrection of Dracula, the summoning of the Necromancer, the abduction of Morris Baldwin, the conversion of Hugh, and the deployment of all creatures to allow her master to regain all his power. Boss battle When confronted, Camilla transforms into a winged demoness atop a flying giant skull. While a different look for her, she still resembles her previous incarnations. She attacks with an array of different forms of dark energy: homing fumes, a barrage of blade-shaped blasts, and a constant stream of energy emitted from the skull's mouth. After the battle, she will revert to her normal form and tell Nathan that he is too late and there's no way to stop Dracula; then she screams as her body disintegrates into dust. Enemy Data Notes *Defeating Camilla triggers the following three enemies to appear in diverse areas of the castle: **Lilith (Underground Warehouse) **Skeleton Medalist (Sealed Room) **Trick Candle (Machine Tower) Gallery Camilla.jpg|Artwork. Camilla.JPG|'Camillas true form. Camilla-3.png|In-game sprite. Trivia *Camilla is an alternate spelling of Carmilla. The first time the name "Camilla" was used, was in ''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest (Camilla Cemetery), and later in Rondo of Blood. *The events that take place in Castlevania: Circle of the Moon are non-canon to the main ''Castlevania'' timeline, so this version of Carmilla can be considered to be a unique character. *Camilla's Castle's location in Austria is a reference to the 1872 Gothic novella Carmilla, where the events of the story take place. *Camilla is referenced in the Boktai series (also by Konami), where she also wears a red dress and has brown hair, and her true form appearance also shares some similarities with Medusa. See also *Carmilla References de:Camilla es:Camilla Category:Antagonists Category:Camilla/Carmilla Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Monsters Category:Flying Bosses Category:Vampires Category:Circle of the Moon Bosses Category:Circle of the Moon Characters